


Body Worship

by Katryne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fluff & smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryne/pseuds/Katryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi finds his freckles ugly, but does Tsukishima?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This is written with the idea that Tsukishima drops a lot of his attitude around Yamaguchi when they are alone. He doesn't feel like he needs the protection from it around Yamaguchi.

They have known each other since elementary school and have been friends since almost their first meeting. Tsukishima took their friendship for granted for far too long before he realized how much Yamaguchi really meant to him. It was in high school before Tsukishima was finally able to put words to the feelings he held for Yamaguchi. It wasn’t pretty, it wasn’t romantic, and it was quick and blunt. Tsukishima looked over at Yamaguchi while they were walking home from school one day and said “I love you. I think I’ve loved you for a long time. I thought you should know.” He received an overwhelmingly positive response judging by the fact that Yamaguchi ended up in his arms kissing him.

But now this happens every time they have sex. Yamaguchi either refuses to take off his shirt or demands that Tsukishima turn the lights out. It’s been six months and Yamaguchi has yet to let him see him completely naked. Tsukishima can’t figure out what’s going on. Yamaguchi seems to really love him, he enjoys sex, they go on dates, and he’s affectionate, so why is he acting so odd during sex?

Tsukishima finally asks him out of frustration one day when they are home alone together making out. Yamaguchi turns red and mumbles out “I’m ugly with all these freckles. I don’t want you to see them.”

Tsukishima blinks at him but manages not to spit out how stupid he thinks that thought is. Instead he grabs Yamaguchi’s hand, kisses his palm and says “Do you trust me? 

“Yes” Yamaguchi answers.

“Do you believe that I love you?” Tsukishima continues.

“Yes” Yamaguchi answers again.

“Do you believe me when I say that I think you are beautiful?” Tsukishima asks.

“I think so” Yamaguchi looks down and whispers out.

Tsukishima places his hand under Yamaguchi’s chin and raises his head till he can meet his eyes. “Now, we can’t have that. You need to know that I think you are beautiful. Will you let me show you?”

Yamaguchi gives the smallest of nods and Tsukishima smiles gently at him. “Good.” He says.

Tsukishima reaches over and turns on his bedside light. He then lays Yamaguchi gently down on his bed. He reaches over and runs his hands through Yamaguchi’s hair and then buries his face in it and kisses his head. “I love how soft your hair is. I could run my fingers through it for hours and never get tired of it. I love that you now use strawberry shampoo just because I like the smell of it.”

Tsukishima sits up and straddles Yamaguchi’s hips. He leans down and kisses Yamaguchi’s ears, one for each ear. “I love how your ears turn red when I whisper into them.” He continues over to Yamaguchi’s eyes, placing gentle kisses on each eyelid. “I love looking in your eyes and seeing myself reflected in them. Nobody else looks at me the way you do, with love and warmth in their expression, only you”

He places kisses on as many freckles as he can, paying close attention to his favorite one not too far above the left side of his mouth, and then he moves down to Yamaguchi’s lips. He kisses him for what seems like hours before breaking away, leaving both of them panting. “I love how soft your lips are, they fit mine perfectly and I never want to leave them.”

But he continues his decent to Yamaguchi’s neck and settles over his pulse point. He licks and sucks there until he leaves a heart shaped bruise. “I love how long your neck it, just perfect for marking. I love how I can see your pulse jump when I am loving you.” He does not remove Yamaguchi’s shirt yet. He sits up a little bit and raises one of Yamaguchi’s arms. He kisses his way down that arm to his hands where he kisses each finger and slowly sucks each one into his mouth licking thoroughly. He repeats this on the other arm. “I love your arms. They are so strong and determined. These are the arms that learned how to do that killer serve. These are the arms that helped us win all those games, and these are the arms that make me feel like I am coming home when you wrap them around me.” 

Yamaguchi starts to tear up at this and Tsukishima takes a moment to kiss the tears away before continuing his journey. He props Yamaguchi up on a few pillows and scoots down the bed to Yamaguchi’s feet. He picks up the right foot and kisses the bottom of it. He kisses all the way up to Yamaguchi’s knee leaving no surface untouched. He repeats the procedure with the left foot and leg. He reaches up and lifts Yamaguchi’s shirt to just above his hips. Tsukishima then kisses up the inside of Yamaguchi’s thigs. He nips and bites leaving a trail of marks not unlike the path of freckles that cover Yamaguchi’s thighs. “I love your legs” Tsukishima begins. “They are strong and lean. I love to watch the muscles ripple when you move and bend on the court. I love the way they feel wrapped around my waist when we are having sex. I love how you stand tall next to me on these very legs, my equal in everything.”

Tsukishima reaches up and slides the shirt up to Yamaguchi’s chest. He looks up and raises his eyebrows at Yamaguchi and says “May I?”

Yamaguchi nods and says “Yes”

Tsukishima has Yamaguchi raise his arms and then pulls the shirt completely off. He tosses it off the end of the bed. “Turn over” he tells Yamaguchi, which he does blushing. Tsukishima reaches out and starts rubbing Yamaguchi’s back. He leans down and starts to mouth at his shoulders, and spine and down the length of Yamaguchi’s body stopping just above his bottom. “I love watching the play of your muscles under my hands. Your skin is so warm.”

Tsukishima reached down and starts to fondle Yamaguchi’s bottom. “Tsukki” Yamaguchi stutters out “Don’t do that.”

Tsukishima’s hands still and he asks “Why not?”

“It’s embarrassing.” Yamaguchi says.

“Well, we’re on our way to doing something much more embarrassing so can I continue?” Tsukishima asks.

Yamaguchi buries his head in the pillows and says “Ok”

Tsukishima grins widely and goes back to fondling Yamaguchi’s ass. He massages Yamaguchi’s cheeks slowly working his way towards the tempting bud in the middle. “I love your ass Yamaguchi, it’s so enticing, and I always have trouble keeping my hands off of it in public. It’s the perfect shape.”

He starts to pull Yamaguchi’s cheeks apart and tease his hole. Just light brushes up and down while he watches it twitch. He leans down and licks it very gently. Yamaguchi lets out a wine but doesn’t complain. Tsukishima takes this as his signal to push his tongue into him. He works Yamaguchi open slowly but firmly, thrusting his tongue in further and further till he’s fucking Yamaguchi with it. Once Yamaguchi starts to writhe on the bed he pulls back and flips him back over onto his back. “I love the way you taste, your scent and the warmth inside of you gets me so hot.” He presses his cock against Yamaguchi to prove it and sees Yamaguchi’s eyes widen.

But Tsukishima’s not done, there’s more territory to cover. He reaches out and takes Yamaguchi’s nipples between his fingers. He rolls and flicks them till they are bright pink and hard. The smirks down at Yamaguchi and takes one in his mouth and nibbles for a minute, then the other one gets equal attention. Yamaguchi is starting to pant heavily and Tsukishima can feel his cock leaking. Tsukishima starts to move down Yamaguchi’s body stopping at the ‘V’ of Yamaguchi’s thighs. He spends a good deal of time leaving marks there also.

He looks up at Yamaguchi, waiting till he meets Tsukishima’s eyes. “This cock is beautiful also, I love having it in my mouth. I love the feel of it on my tongue, the weight of it, and the taste of it. I love sucking and licking it until you come down my throat twitching the entire time.”

And with that he takes Yamaguchi in his mouth in one quick move swallowing before backing off. He licks his way back up to the head and buries the tip of his tongue in Yamaguchi’s slit. Yamaguchi starts to thrust his hips shallowly. Tsukishima takes the head in his mouth and swirls his tongue all round making Yamaguchi shiver and moan. He uses one hand on Yamaguchi’s balls and starts bobbing up and down on his cock working out a quick rhythm. He continues for several minutes and then pulls off reaching for the bedside table. Yamaguchi hears the click of the lube bottle being opened. He looks down at Tsukishima who merely asks “Yes?”

“Please Tsukki.” Yamaguchi answers.

Tsukishima lowers his head and continues. He slips a finger inside Yamaguchi and licks at his cock some more. Yamaguchi is already soft from his previous administrations and it’s not long before he can slip three fingers inside with ease. It’s at this time that he reaches forward and rubs Yamaguchi’s prostate. Yamaguchi lets out a small yell and starts moaning earnestly. Tsukishima slides his fingers out applies more lube to his cock and starts to push into Yamaguchi. Once he bottoms out he gives Yamaguchi time to adjust before starting to thrust. He builds up to a rapid pace and calls Yamaguchi’s name. Yamaguchi looks up at him and Tsukishima says. “Do you understand yet? You are the most beautiful person in the world to me.” 

Thrust, thrust, thrust. 

“Everything about you is perfect to me. I love you from the top of your head to the bottom of your feet. I love your freckles, every single one, I love you.” In, out, in out, Tsukishima hasn’t stopped yet.

Tsukishima angles his hips so he’s hitting Yamaguchi’s prostate with every thrust now. “Believe me. I need you to believe in me and how much I love you.” He says. Yamaguchi lets out a cry and clings to Tsukishima as he spills all over their chests and bellies. Tsukishima comes with a few more thrusts and collapses next to Yamaguchi. He reaches for the discarded shirt and cleans the both of them up before taking Yamaguchi in his arms.

“Do you believe me?” he asks somewhat tentatively.

Yamaguchi meets his eyes and says “Yeah. I’m not sure why you chose me but I believe you.”

“Thank God!” Tsukishima cries out. “I didn’t realize how much I needed you to believe me, to believe in me until I thought you didn’t.”

“I’m sorry Tsukki, I didn’t realize I was hurting you.” Yamaguchi pecks him on the chin, the only thing he can reach from his position, “I love you.”

“And now you know how much I love you.” Tsukishima answers before covering them up and turning out the light.

It’s a few minutes later when Tsukishima hears Yamaguchi say something. “What?” he asks.

Yamaguchi raises his head up to Tsukishima’s ear and whispers “Can we do that again?”

Tsukishima holds him closer and chuckles. “Yeah, it could be arranged.” He answers.


End file.
